marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Venom (Ziemia-616)
'Venom -' pozaziemska forma życia, potrafiąca żyć w symbiozie z człowiekiem. Jeden z największych i najniebezpieczniejszych wrogów Spider-Mana. Galeria Venom.jpg Venom Carnage Unleashed Vol 1 3 Textless-1-.jpg Angelo venom-1-.jpg 2253727-sm venom.jpg Ultimate-Spider-Man-Episode-11-Venomous.jpg|Venom w serialu ,,Mega Spiderman" venom-movie.png|Venom w filmie LegoVenom.png|Venom w wersji Lego. Venom_Big.png|Giga Venom w wersji Lego legomarvel2.jpg|Wersje Venoma VenomIntoSmall.jpg venom.gif|Venom animacja Ultimate-Spider-Man-Harry-Osborn-Venom.png Venom Harry Osborn.jpg Venom_Lethal_Protector_no_1.jpg|Venom na okładce własnego komiksu Venom_Vol_2_27_Textless.jpg|Agent Venom jedno z połączeń 0-1-.jpg|Venom w kreskówce "The Spectacular Spider-Man" (2008) Spider-Man+(1994)+HINDI+Episodes-1-.jpg|Venom w kreskówce "Spider-Man" (1994) Zdolności Venom posiada umiejętności zbliżone do Spider-Mana. Potrafi strzelać pociskami, z czarnej pajęczyny. Posiada własny pajęczy zmysł. Może tak samo jak Spider-man huśtać się na pajęczynie. Po za tym posiada duża siłę i zwinność. Ciało Venoma jest w stanie zmieniać kształt. Cechą wyróżniającą Venoma jest to że ma ostre zęby i pazury. Język Venoma jest dość giętki i długi. Venom kiedy nie posiada żywiciela wchodzi na różne formy życia, przyswajając ich umiejętności i kierując nimi. Posiada swoją większą wersję która jest tak silna jak Hulk. Nie jest wyczuwany przez pajęczy zmysł Spider-mana. Według niektórych źródeł Venom potrafi przybrać wygląd każdego człowieka o podobnym wzroście. Charakterystyka Symbiot żyje w symbiozie z nosicielem. Pasożytując na układzie hormonalnym, daje nosicielowi nadludzką siłę, wytrzymałość, zdolność do regeneracji, strzelania organiczną siecią i do pewnego stopnia zdolność do zmiany kształtu. Potrafi też przejmować całkowitą kontrolę nad swoim nosicielem, zaś jego osobowość w dużej części przejmuje cechy osobowości nosiciela. Jednakże Venom potrafi istnieć bez żywiciela, Nosiciele Venom kilkukrotnie łączył się z postaciami komiksowymi, które później były przeciwnikami Spider-Mana: thumb|139px|Mac Gargan jako Venom *Spider-Man *Eddie Brock - dziennikarz, który nienawidzi Petera Parkera (Spider-Mana); Eddie obwiniał Parkera o utratę pracy, zdrowia, domu, natomiast symbiot żywiciela, którym wcześniej był Peter również czuje silną niechęć do niego, po tym jak próbował się go pozbyć, przy użyciu dzwonu kościelnego, mimo, że sam wówczas uratował Pajęczakowi życie *Angelo Fortunato *MacDonald "Mac" Gargan - znany wcześniej jako Scorpion, został nosicielem, gdy przyłączył się do Sinister Twelve.huj *Anne Weying *Carol Danvers (Ms.Marvel) *Doc Samson *Red Hulk *Groot *Rocket Raccoon *Drax the Destroyer *Flash Thompson - Kiedy Flash stracił na wojnie obie nogi wziął udział w wojskowym projekcie, który łączy go z Venomem. Jednak czas noszenia symbiontu jest ograniczony, aby nie stracił nad nim kontroli. *Harry Osborn (Mega Spider-Man) *Wolverine ( Spider-Man: Web of Shadows ) *Black Cat ( Spider-Man: Web of Shadows ) Rodzina thumb|403px|pełne drzewo geneologiczne *Syn - Carnage (symbiot) *Wnuk - Toxin (symbiot) *Potomstwo z Life Foundation: **Phage (symbiot) **Scream (symbiot) **Agony (symbiot) **Riot (symbiot) **Wszyscy połączeni (poza Scream) tworzą Hybrida thumb|centre|180x180px|drzewo genealogiczne symbiotów (nie pełne) Media Komiksy Filmy right|250px Venom pojawił się w Spider-Man 3 (2007) w reżyserii Sama Raimiego, gdzie rolę Eddie'go Brock'a/Venoma zagrał Topher Grace. Seriale *Mega Spider-Man * Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. * Spider-Man Unlimited Gry *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * Marvel Tribute * Spider-Man 3 - The Game * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows * disney infinity Ciekawostki *Jest największym wrogiem Carnage'a, czyli czerwonego symbiota, który osiedlił się na ciele seryjnego mordercy. *Ponieważ Venoma nosił Spider-Man, ma on wszystkie jego wspomnienia, a późniejsi nosiciele posiadali niektóre ze zdolności Spider-Mana. *Był pierwszą żyjącą formą symbiota, która pojawiła się w Uniwersum Marvela. *Venom, który osiedlił się na ciele Eddie'go Brocka miał również zdolność przyswajania sobie wyglądu każdej osoby, która ma podobne rozmiary jak on. Dawniej tak uciekał z wysoce strzeżonych obiektów dla super-złoczyńców. *Venom musiał zjednoczyć siły ze swoim największym wrogiem, Spider-Manem aby pokonać swojego syna Carnage'a. *Kosmiczny kostium który miał stać się Venomem, Spider-Man zdobył podczas walki na odległej planecie zwanej Battleworld. *Venom, podobnie jak kameleon, potrafi zmieniać kolor skóry i wtapiać się w tło. *Spider-Man kiedy walczył z Venomem na tropikalnej wyspie, by go powstrzymać, udał własną śmierć. Venom, sądząc, że jego główny wróg zginął, postanowił osiąść na wyspie i żyć w spokoju. *Słabością Venoma i wszystkich innych symbiotów są dźwięki o wysokich częstotliwościach oraz ogień. *Eddie Brock w walce ramię w ramię ze Spider-Manem przeciwko Carnage'owi zapanował nad Venomem. *Venom w przeciwieństwie do Carnage'a mówi "my" (Nosiciel i Symbiot) a Carnage mówi "ja" (Symbiot) *Venom to po angielsku jad(trucizna) *W kreskówce Mega Spider-Man Venoma stworzył nie kto inny jak Doctor Octopus. Użył krwi Spider-Mana. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Czarny charakter Kategoria:Spider-Man Kategoria:Istota pozaziemska Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Symbiot Kategoria:Venom Kategoria:Wrogowie Spider-Mana Kategoria:Carnage Kategoria:Superzłoczyńca Kategoria:Wrogowie Bena Reilly'ego Kategoria:Z super siłą Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Z nazwą od pajęczaka Kategoria:Czarnoskórzy